


Mirror

by a_q



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girly shopping spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



Sasha stared at her reflection on the large full-lenght mirror. She fought the instinct to cover her chest with her arms, Lillie had already scolded her about such modesty; you couldn't buy well-fitting lingerie without taking your clothes off. She shifted so that she wasn't completely reflected on the mirror.

"I... I really don't know. I mean the price alone of this little bit of lace... " Sasha muttered, snapping the bra strap to a better spot. The bra was pale pink, decorated with some kind of flower-like motif. It was very beautiful, but every single bra so far had been beautiful. That was part of the problem.

"Never you mind the price tag. Stop fidgeting, eyes to the mirror. Now look." Lillie took a firm hold of Sasha's arm and practically yanked her back to the mirror. "The underwire shouldn't rise up from the chest and this part here has to be in straight line, back to front. See?"

"Yes, it fits just fine but I don't want to wear these! They are like... ridiculously girly!" Sasha moaned, slumping her shoulders and putting on her best suffering brat-look. Lillie just ignored it. Sasha had noticed that Lillie was very good in ignoring things that she didn't wish to acknowledge.

"Darling, manly lingerie is such a paradox that even the greatest drag queens haven't managed to solve it. Now, pay attention to the color."

"It's _pink_. Yuck."

"No, it's dusty rose. This..." Lillie picked up one of the early tryouts from the hanger and held it against Sasha's chest for comparison. "This is pink. See the difference? Dusty rose...Pink. One suits your skin tone, another does not. You should know the difference already, I've explained this. One color helps you appear more human on your flesh tone. It is important, if you are having relations with the Warms."

"I like black, not pink. Black was cool. Let's try that one again, the one with no frills or lace or bows. Plain black. Please?"

Lillie sighed and tossed the pink bra into the pile of discarded garments. Occasionally the shop assistant darted to collect the bras and brought a new patch. Lillie had been rather broad about what they were looking for, so the shop assistant kept bringing them a bit of everything.

"Black is fine for the everyday bra, but it is good to have options. Just black is boring and complete waste of your assets. Play up your strengths darling, haven't I told you that several times?" Lillie noted and walked back to the pile of bras, picking up a few new things. Sasha noticed that none of them were black. She sighed. She knew that Lillie was probably right, but black just felt save and normal, not too sexy.

"I'm more than my boobs Lillie, and it would be really nice if you could realize that," Sasha said, readjusting the straps once more. "And I'm not your dress-up doll." From the corner of her eye, she saw how Lillie flashed a smile at her direction. It sent shivers down her spine.

"You do have nice firm ass, now that I think of it. Try these garters next. And corset, that would look spectacular on you." Lillie turned around, holding bright red satin corset in her hands. Her expression made Sasha worry a bit. She was looking... amused.

"Please don't make me try that. That is just way too feminine for me! It will be a disaster. "

"It's just a piece of cloth and plastic boning, silly girl, not a ticking time bomb," Lillie scoffed and modeled the corset on herself instead. "Are you hungry? Is that why you are so testy? I can snare the shop girl for you if you wish."

"I'm not hungry! I just... feel stupid with this stuff," Sasha muttered, turning her back to the mirror. She appreciated that Lillie wanted to spend her night helping her out, but she was still feeling restless. "I don't know how to say it. Like I'm pretending? I'm a fake."

Lillie walked back to her, giving a quick look. "You don't look stupid with this bra. The color suits you and the cut is modest. And I'm only trying to help you feel more like yourself, not to make you look or act like something that you are not. I think the men in your life are already covering that aspect." Lillie flashed a quick smile to take the worst sting out of her words.

"Yeah, they are all very annoying." Sasha turned around to really look at her image. Now that she thought of it, dusty rose seemed like a nice color choice. Maybe it couldn't hurt trying the bright red corset as well. It was just piece of cloth after all.

"Thank you Lillie." Sasha smiled and pecked a quick kiss on her cheek, before returning back to the changing room.


End file.
